Kau
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Bingung summary-nya.  TT.TT  /Spesial fic request from Puput It's Me/ItaSaku pair/RnR


*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Kau*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*ItaSaku Pair*Fic Spesial request dari Puput it's me/Imo Love Itachi-kun*

*Warning : ItaSaku, slight SasuSaku-maybe-, full of Sakura POV*.

.

.

Kakiku melangkah pelan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu besi dengan jendela jeruji besi. Kubuka pintu itu dengan hati-hati. Pria muda itu tetap tertunduk, iris onyx-nya menatap kosong tangannya yang terkulai di pahanya. Rambutnya yang terkuncir rapi terkulai di punggungnya yang tegap. Ia tak menoleh walau derap langkahku bergema di ruangan sunyi ini.

"Waktunya kau makan… Itachi-san." Suaraku bergema di ruangan putih yang sedikit terang oleh cahaya dari jendela yang tertutup jeruji besi.

Itachi tetap diam kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Iris onyx-nya menatap emerald-ku dengan sendu. Aku segera menarik kursi yang teronggok di samping ranjang Itachi kemudian duduk di sana.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" pertanyaan Itachi membuatku diam. Aku tak menyahut hanya mengambil sesendok nasi dan mengulurkannya ada Itachi-menyuapkannya seperti biasa- Itachi kemudian diam dengan onyx-nya yang kembali meredup.

"Kau selalu menghawatirkan Sasuke." Kataku. Itachi menutup matanya sekilas kemudian tersenyum kecil,

"dia adalah adik kecilku." Katanya. "Aku sangat menyayanginya, aku khawatir dia terluka di luar sana." Katanya lagi.

"Sasuke tidak selemah itu… kau tahu?" kataku. "Dia kuat… sekuat rajawali di angkasa."

Itachi tertawa kecil, "kau benar." Keheningan kembali menyergap ketika ia kembali diam.

Angin menyusup dari jendela membuat ruangan itu seketika sejuk sejenak. Itachi kembali mengalihkan wajahnya dengan menatap jendela. "Aku… ingin bertemu dengannya." Ujar Itachi.

"Hukumanmu tinggal 1 minggu lagi, Itachi-san." Kataku. Itachi tetap diam.

"Sakura?" suara Itachi membuatku tersentak. "Apa… yang kaupikirkan tentang Sasuke?" tanya Itachi tanpa memutar kepalanya.

Aku diam sejenak sembari berfikir, mengumpulkan segala penilaian dan gambaranku tentang Sasuke. Fisiknya, sifatnya dan segalanya yang kuketahui. Dan aku menarik kesimpulan setelah beberapa menit bergelut dengan pikiran.

"Dia… pemuda yang tampan, menarik dan kuat. Sifat dinginnya seperti magnet yang akan menarik apapun untuk mendekat, dia seperti obat bius, narkoba yang mencandu dan alkohol yang membuat akal sehat hilang dalam sekejab tapi dia juga seperti pisau tajam yang bisa melukai dan mencabik-cabik."

Aku mampu mendengar helaan nafas dari pria di atas ranjang itu.

"Sepertinya adikku sudah banyak menyusahkan ya?" Itachi memutar kepalanya menatapku dengan senyuman lembut. Sekilas dadaku seperti bergemuruh. Namun Itachi kembali menoleh pada jendela seperti hanya jendela itu pemandangan menarik yang bisa di tangkap.

"Dia… tetap bodoh seperti dulu." Ujar Itachi kemudian. "Dari dulu dia selalu ingin melampauiku, selalu ingin diperhatikan ayah, ibu dan aku. Dulu… dia periang, penurut dan sedikit nakal."

Entah kenapa kata-kata nostalgia Itachi membuatku tersenyum geli, ketika saat itu pula ingatanku terbang ke masa lalu ketika aku masih kanak-kanak dan mengidolakan adik dari Rookie klan Uchiha. Aku masih ingat, bocah berambut hitam mencuat ekor ayam bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu adalah pentolan di akademi, pujaan para gadis, kebanggan para guru, dan pusat keirian para anak laki-laki.

"Dulu saat di akademi, Sasuke adalah juara kelas." Ujarku tiba-tiba memotong nostalgia Itachi. Itachi menoleh padaku dengan tatapan menunggu.

"Dia… idola, kebanggan dan pusat rasa iri. Sasuke sangat cool dan… keren."

Itachi tertawa kecil, "kau menyukainya eh?" tanyanya dengan nada mengoda. Entah kenapa aku memerah sejenak.

"Begitulah." Sahutku dengan senyum kikuk.

"Tapi… dia berubah. Bukan begitu?" kata Itachi.

Entah kenapa obrolan ini terasa sangat menarik, ada rasa ingin tahu yang besar ketika Uchiha sulung di hadapanku ini menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang adiknya-pemuda yang menempati relung hatiku-

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Dia menjadi lebih dingin." Ujarku.

Itachi terkekeh pelan, "ini semua salahku. Seandainya aku tak menyakitinya, dan meninggalkannya. Aku salah… melakukan semua dengan harapan Sasuke melampauiku, dan melindungi Konoha. Tapi ternyata semuanya tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Dia malah semakin tenggelam dalam kegelapan." Kata Itachi dengan nada sarkatis.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "kau tidak sepenuhnya salah. Keinginanmu baik, hanya saja… Sasuke terlalu bodoh." Kataku entah kenapa seperti mengejek adik Itachi.

"Kau terdengar seperti mengejeknya." Kata Itachi dengan onyx yang menembus emerald-ku.

"Haha… aku um hanya… sedikit kesal dengan sifatnya yang keras kepala itu." Kilahku dengan gugup. Kuselipkan anak rambutku ke telinga berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan akibat menatap onyx Itachi yang entah kenapa serasa membius itu. Dan wajah tampannya yang tak pernah beralih menatapku.

"Hahaha… sifat keras kepalanya memang tak pernah berubah." Kekeh Itachi.

"Ya, seperti aku yang tak pernah berhenti mengejarnya." Celetukku tiba-tiba. Aku tersentak menyadari kebodohanku, dengan refleks segera kututup mulutku.

Itachi menatapku tak percaya sejenak kemudian terkekeh pelan, "kau memang fans yang pantang menyerah." Ujarnya.

Kurasakan rona merah menjalar ke pipiku, aku benar-benar merutuki kebodohanku yang keceplosan bicara. Secara tak langsung aku menyatakan seperti benar-benar tergila-gila pada Sasuke.

Aku membuang muka bersaha menyembunyikan wajah meronaku dan kuhiraukan kekehan Itachi yang semakin keras. Oh, bahkan sekarang aku memerah ketika memperhatikan raut pria muda di hadapanku ini. Ia benar-benar penuh dengan kelembutan dan wibawa. Jujur jika aku mengenalnya lebih daulu dari Sasuke aku bersedia menjadi istrinya. Hei! Istri? Dia bahkan 5 tahun atau 6 tahun lebih tua dariku! Masa aku mau menikah dengan bapak-bapak-jangan protes, lihat saja keriput yang memanjang di pipinya itu-

"Berhenti menertawaiku!" dengusku dengan nada kesal. Itachi menutup mulutnya guna menahan tawanya atau kikikannya yang legendaries itu. Oh Tuhan! Bahkan ia tampan sekali mengalahkan adiknya yang gundul ayam itu.

What the hell! Apa yang kupikirkan barusan? Baru saja aku membandingkan-bandingkan Itachi dengan Sasuke! Sadar Sakura! Sadar! Lelaki di hadapanmu ini tidak ada bedanya dengan buronan di luar sana! Dia berbahaya, dia hanyalah iblis bertopeng malaikat! Innerku berteriak-teriak namun aku tak mampu memungkiri bahwa Itachi lebih errr baik dan berwibawa daripada Sasuke.

"Sakura?" panggilan Itachi membuatku kembali kealam sadar.

"Hn?" sahutku.

"Besok setelah aku keluar dari penjara… maukah kau… menemaniku jalan-jalan?" tanya Itachi dengan nada lembut yang terdengar kikuk. Eh? Kikuk?

"Apakah ini ajakan kencan?" tanyaku sepontan.

Itachi tersenyum kecil, "terserah bagaimana menurutmu. Tapi kau… mau kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja. tapi! Jangan anggap ini kencan okay? Aku… err agak sensitive mendengar kata-kata itu." Ujarku.

Itachi mengangkat alisnya.

"Um, sedikit trauma karena penolakan kencan yang kutawarkan pada Sasuke." Kataku seperti mengerti akan ekspresi Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum kecil seperti menahan geli, "jadi kau tak pernah kencan dengannya ya?" tanya Itachi dengan nada yang err sedikit mengejek namun benar-benar menusuk hatiku.

"Yah, begitulah." Sahutku dengan tawa hambar. Kukira sudah cukup obrolanku dengannya. Berbicara dengan orang jenius macam dia sangat menyulitkan apalagi aku melupakan fakta bahwa ia pernah menjabat sebagai ketua anbu-yang kubaca dari biodata riwayat hidupnya dari Guru Tsunade-. Dia berpengalaman mengintrogasi bahkan dengan cara halus sekalipun sehingga tanpa sadar ia bisa membuat korbannya mengaku.

"Baiklah, kukira waktu obrolan kita sudah habis. Dan kau harus banyak beristirahat Itachi-san." Ujarku sembari beranjak dari kursi.

"Ya." sahut Itachi dengan senyum lembutnya. "Sakura… terima kasih." Imbuhnya sebelum aku menutup pintu.

"Sama-sama."

.

.

.

Manusia hidup di dunia hanya sekali, namun ada kalanya Tuhan memberi lebih dengan memberikan kita kehidupan yang kedua. Memberi kita kesempatan untuk belajar kembali dan menjadi lebih baik kedepannya, memberi pula kita kesempatan untuk berbenah diri dan menyelesaikan semua masalah pelik yang ada di dunia semasa kita hidup.

Aku tak dapa berhenti memikirkan pria penghuni sel isolasi nomor 23, pria yang menjadi putra sulung keluarga Fugaku Uchiha. Entah kenapa aku merasa ia adalah orang yang beruntung dan sangat luar biasa di dunia. Beruntung, karena dia memiliki kesempatan kedua untuk hidup setelah kematiannya yang diselimuti kabut hitam kelam. Sangat luar biasa, karena di kehidupan keduanya ia berusaha menghapus kabut kelam itu.

Itachi Uchiha… namanya terus terngiang di benakku. Betapa aku mengagumi sosok itu. Ia seperti sosok sahabat, ayah, kakak, dan kekasih yang bergabung menjadi satu. Kenapa aku bisa bersepekulasi seperti itu? Karena… aku sudah mengetahui semua kenyataan. Kenyataan yang terlontar langsung dari bibirnya… kenyataan yang membuatku miris karna akulah orang dalam jajaran terakhir yang tahu. bahkan Naruto yang notabene adalah sahabatku sendiri.

Kehidupan kelam Itachi, sebagai tembok yang harus Sasuke lampaui, sebagai tameng di balik kelicikan petinggi Konoha, sebagai tempat pembuangan cemooh dan hinaan. Mengingatnya saja membuatku miris dan ingin marah namun aku salut dan kagum dengan dirinya yang tegar dan lapang dada itu.

Hingga hari ini dan sejak 4 bulan yang lalu-ia dipenjara sejak perang dunia ninja ke-4 berakhir- dan yang paling miris Sasuke kabur lagi dengan dalih yang tidak jelas. Memikirkannya saja membuatku lelah, lelah karena menunggunya dan lelah untuk mencintainya.

"Sakura?" sebuah suara baritone membuatku tersadar dan mengadah menatap Itachi yang menatapku heran. "Kau melamun?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum kecut, "ahahaha… aku tidak apa-apa. percayalah!" kilahku.

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil.

Kaki-kaki kami melangkah pada jalanan setapak hutan Konoha. Jalan-jalan di sekitar sini lebih bagus daripada memutari desa-karena tatapan mengintimidasi dan cemooh selalu mengikuti membuat risih saja- lagipula Itachi butuh udara segar mengingat tubuhnya masih lemah.-aku bahkan tak percaya ketika melihat kenyataan bahwa ia menderita penyakit berat semasa hidupnya dulu-

Angin semilir bertiup lembut menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutku dan rambut Itachi. Pria muda di sampingku ini memejamkan mata, menikmati hembusan nafas alam yang menyejukkan jiwa. Ia bahkan merebahkan kepalanya di atas rerumputan. Aku hanya mampu terpana-entah mengapa bahkan aku sendiri tak mampu menemukan alasan yang tepat-ketika kuamatai wajah damainya itu.

Itachi membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam, ia melirikku sejenak seperti sadar bahwa sendari tadi aku mempelototinya-mungkin-.

"Menurutmu apa yang diinginkan Sasuke ya? tiba-tiba dia menghilang setelah perang selesai." Tanya Itachi entah pada siapa.

"Entahlah." Sahutku. Aku seperti… bosan mendengar topic pembicaraan yang menyangkut Sasuke.

Kami kembali terdiam. Hanya hembusan angin dan nyanyian jangkrik-jangkrik lah yang terdengar.

"Entah kenapa terus-terusan membicarakan dia membuatku bosan." Ucapku tanpa sadar.

Itachi mengangkat kepalanya dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Kau… bosan?"

"Yah, terus membicarakannya seperti terus merajut harapan-harapan kosong. Bertanya-tanya dia sedang apa, di mana dan mengapa itu melelahkan." Rancauku dengan nada lesu.

Itachi beringsut mendekatiku, "aku juga." Katanya.

Kami kembali terdiam ketika suara kicauan burung bersahut-sahutan dan mengema di sekitar pepohonan yang ada di hutan Konoha.

"Hei… bagaimana jika sekali-kali ceritakan tentang dirimu?" pinta Itachi, "aku sudah menceritakan-semua-tentang-diriku- empat bulan ini bukan?"

"Tumben." Sahutku.

"Hanya ingin lebih mengenalmu." Ujar Itachi dengan nada enteng. "Kau wanita kedua yang um akrab denganku selain ibu." Katanya.

"Boleh saja." aku menatapnya seringaiku. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentangku Tuan Uchiha?"

Itachi memejamkan onyx-nya sejenak kemudian mengembang seringai yang menurutku membuatnya semakin terlihat err tampan. "Tidak banyak, hanya sedikit riwayat hidupmu."

Aku terkekeh pelan kemudian kami mengobrol hingga lupa waktu. Tak kusangka berbincang-bincang dengan Itachi sangat menyenangkan mengingat ia yang lebih tua dariku. Hingga matahari merangkak ke ufuk barat menyadarkan kami bahwa hari mulai menggelap dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hari ini untuk besok. Setelah mengantarkanku pulang, Itachi kembali ke rumah sakit.-mengingat kompleks Uchiha yang hancur akibat penyerangan Pein beberapa bulan sebelum perang dunia ninja keempat, selain itu kondisi Itachi yang masih harus di pantau dari waktu ke waktu-

Hari berganti hari, hubunganku dengan kakak Sasuke itu tanpa sadar semakin erat. Kami jadi sering mengobrol dan kemudian Itachi bebas dari masa hukumannya dan ia menjalani kehidupan normal. Namun pihak petinggi Konoha tetap menahannya di dalam sebagai masa hukumannya selama 4 tahun ke depan. Itachi tidak boleh menjadi shinobi dan tak boleh keluar desa, tentu saja Itachi menyambut baik keputusan itu sehingga ia memutuskan tinggal di pinggir desa tempat batas antara hutan Konoha dan rumah-rumah penduduk.

Tahun ini menjadi tahun yang berat bagi Itachi, di mana ia harus beradaptasi dengan penduduk sekitar yang masih mengecapnya sebagai penjahat. Walau banyak cemooh yang di terimanya Itachi tetap tegar dan berdiri tegak dalam meniti kehidupan. Hingga tahun berikutnya ia sudah mampu tersenyum lega seiring dengan penududuk Konoha yang bisa menerimanya dan perlahan-lahan melupakan cap penjahat yang pernah melekat pada diri Itachi. Itu semua karena kepribadian Itachi yang ternyata sangat ramah dan baik bahkan tak ayal kini pria muda itu menjadi pujaan wanita-wanita di Konoha bahkan desa tetangga.

Sosok Itachi yang pekerja keras membuat para lelaki seumuran atau yang leih muda dan tua darinya segan dan menganggap Itachi sebagai contoh tauladan. Hingga catatan baik terus mengalir dan tidak sampai menginjak tahun kedua Itachi kembali di panggil pada persidangan petinggi Konoha dan negara Hi yang memutuskan mengangkatnya menjadi petugas pelayanan masyarakat.-aku tidak tahu jelasnya namun lebih singkat jika Itachi menjadi petugas yang menyeleksi permintaan misi-misi dalam dan keluar desa-

Hanya dalam waktu sebulan Itachi kembali di panggil dan berganti posisi sebagai pengajar akademi Konoha. Entah seperti mendapat durian runtuh Itachi semakin naik pangkat, bahkan tidak sampai dua bulan ia kembali beralih profesi menjadi kepala tim penyelidik.

Memikirkannya membuatku kagum dan sedikit tak percaya. Hingga perlahan-lahan Itachi seperti mengisi pikiranku belakangan ini, bahkan aku seperti melupakan sosok sasuke yang dulunya selalu singgah.

"Sakura?" sebuah suara baritone membuatku tersadar. Aku tersentak melihat pria dengan rompi jonin-nya tengah bertengger di atas dahan pohon dekat jendela tempatku melamun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku heran.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, "hanya ingin menjemputmu. Yah, seperti biasa." Lalu entah kenapa sejak setahun yang lalu sulung Uchiha itu terus menjemputku sepulang dari rumah sakit sampai hari ini.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membereskan pekerjaanku." Kataku beranjak dari bingkai jendela dan buru-buru membereskan berkas-berkas pemeriksaan pasien-pasien rumah sakit.

Tak butuh waktu lama kami telah menelusuri jalanan Konohagakure.

Angin bertiup, menerpa kami yang terus melangkah dalam diam.

"Waktu berjalan cepat ya." ujarku. Itachi melirikku sekilas kemudian kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Ya." sahutnya.

Kami kembali diselimuti kebisuan.

"Sakura?" Itachi memanggilku, akupun menoleh. "Apakah kau masih menunggu Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Aku enatapnya bingung kemudian memalingkan mukaku pada jalanan lurus si depan. "Entahlah, aku sendiri… juga tak tahu." jawabku.

Kami kembali diam hingga Itachi mengaruk pipinya dengan sedikit gugup dan kikuk namun aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya dan tetap fokus pada jalanan lurus di depan.

"Sakura?" ia kembali memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh sekilas, "hm?"

"Kau… aku tak pernah melihatmu mengandeng laki-laki. Maskudku kuperhatikan kau tak pernah memiliki kekasih." Ujarnya. Aku meliriknya dengan seringai mengejek,

"Perhatian sekali kau, sampai-sampai memperhatikanku?" ejekku dengan nada usil.

Itachi mengaruk rambutnya dengan kikuk. "Tidak, aku… hanya…"

"Hahaha… hanya saja belum ada lelaki yang menarik perhatianku." Sahutku sembari memotong pernyataan Itachi. "Kau sendiri kenapa tak mencari kekasih atau istri, bukankah kau sudah cukup umur untuk berkeluarga?" tanyaku dengan senyum jahil. Itachi menunduk sejenak.

Kami kembali diam. Kaki mungilku terus melangkah di sampingnya. Hingga aku tersadar ketika Itachi menahan lenganku. Aku tertegun dan menghadapnya ketika pria yang merupakan kakak Sasuke itu memegang kedua bahu mungilku dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Onyx-nya menatapku intens seperti memerangkapku pada pusaran hitam itu.

"Sakura?" Itachi meneguk ludah dengan gugup. "Maukah kau-

-menjadi calon istriku?"

Aku tidak tahu tapi tiba-tiba kepalaku seperti melayang dan semuanya menjadi gelap…

.

.

.

Fin…

.

.

.

Aa… saya kembali publish. Fic ini saya persembahkan khusus atas request dari **Puput It's Me **yang minta di buatin fic ItaSaku. Maaf kalo isinya gaje dan judulnya tidak nyambung apalagi endingnya gaje dan maksa. Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan. ;-)

Mungkin banyak reader yang bingung tapi pas scene ending itu Itachi melamar Sakura dan… reader bisa menebak sendiri akhirnya.-digebukin reader-

Sekali lagi… terima kasih…


End file.
